If Happy Ever Afters Did Exist
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: I would still be holding you like this...


"I didn't want to lose you." His eyes soften as he looked down to the girl in his arms; the girl he's always admired. He watched as her eyes widen, a little blush staining her cheeks. Her eyes clouded up, a memory probably flashing before her. He looked down to his hand that was under her knees and watched the red strains sway slightly at the wind.

"Minato?" He looked back up to her and gave her a questioning look, "I..love you." Her eyebrows furrowed together as her face heated up, not breaking eye contact.

Minato stared down at her, his mind still registering what she just told him, "Oh..huh.." Then it hit him. _Hard. _"W-WHAAT? KU-KUSHINA..!" A large deep blush spread across his face as his mind went a mile a second. Kushina grumbled and punched him in the jaw.

"Sh-Shut up!" His eyes shaded over as he looked below them for a moment before turning his flushed face back to her.

"Kushina..What do you…? You _love_ me?" He asked. She looked him in the eyes, and moved her arm around his neck to lift herself up enough to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes.." She whispered in his ear.

Minato suddenly felt faint from all the blood rushing to his head. His knees gave out and they started to fall from the tree top, heading for the ground below.

"Min- Minato!" Kushina wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as they got closer to the forest ground. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She chanted. A man with long white hair caught them, Minato going into his arms as Kushina still stayed in his.

"You did well, kid." He said, looking down to his student's peaceful face as the girl held his head against hers.

* * *

Kushina strolled through the village streets looking for Minato. She's been searching nearly all day and hasn't found him anywhere. It was sunset and Minato was suppose to be back from a mission this morning, so she's been searching for that spiky blonde hair since.

Sighing, she turned to go home, thinking that he was running late is all. On her way, she saw a familiar man with long white hair walking ways ahead of her in the crowd with a blonde haired teen walking next to him. Gasping, she ran up to them and jumped on his back, nearly knocking him over.

"Wh-Whoa!" Minato's arms flung under her thighs on reflex to keep her from falling, "Kushina? Gosh, are you trying to kill me?" He asked, peeking over his shoulder to the girl whose arms were wrapped around his chest and chin set on his shoulder blade. Master Jiraiya laughed at the at his 17 year old student and patted his head.

"I'll go see the old man. See you later, kid." With that, he walked ahead to the Hokage tower.

"I've been looking for you all day!" Kushina said.

"I'm sorry, we _just_ got back." Minato shifted her and continued walking down the street. Kushina sighed, shrugging it off and kissed below his ear.

"Welcome back.."

* * *

"Congratulations!" The medic said, turning in her chair to face the woman, clipboard in hand.

"Huh?" Kushina said, giving her a confused look. She scheduled an appointment because she was throwing up nonstop for weeks. Minato got a little (a lot) worried and told her to see someone about it.

"Your due date is, October 10th!" She said. Kushina's face broke into a wide smile at the news.

"That's great, ya know!" She got up and thanked the woman many times and made her leave. Once arriving home, she took her sandals off by the door and made her way to the living room.

"Minato?" She called out. Minato was in the kitchen, she noted.

"Huh? Yeah!" He called back.

"What do you think of..a baby?" She asked. There was a short silence as Minato walked around the corner holding a mixing bowl.

"Huh? A baby?" He asked.

"I'm.. going to be a mother, ya know!" She smiled, placing one hand on her abdomen.

Minato's eyes widen, "I'm.. And I'm going to be a father..?"

"A mother, ya know!"

"I'm going to be a father!" He yelled, still frozen in place.

"A mother, ya know!" Kushina exclaimed, walking forward.

Minato walked towards her, "Imagine that. I'm going to be a father!" They both laughed as Kushina jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Minato set the mixing bowl down and picked her up and spun her around a little. Their cheerful laughing died down as Kushina leaned her head against his chest and sighed. Minato wrapped his arms around her waist and upper back and set his chin on the top of her head.

* * *

Kushina heaved heavily as she slowly moved her body to her side. _It's over. _Her hand was still intertwined with Minato's limp one as she mustered the last of her energy to crawl next to him. Her arm she was leaning on gave out, and she collapsed on his unmoving chest. Her senses were going haywire, and the strong smell of blood filled her head.

Naruto laid quietly, and slept peacefully; unaware of the type of future that lies ahead of him. She felt her blood start to run cold as heat and cold flashes ran up and down her body. Her vision was getting hazy as she tried to adjust her eyes on her husband's face. Uncontrolled tears streamed down her face as she weakly snuggled into his vest.

She managed a smile as her eyes started to get heavy and her heart slowly came to a stop.

_I'll see you soon, my beloveds.._


End file.
